


Just A Kiss

by Illyrianwitchling



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss, Sneaking Out, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyrianwitchling/pseuds/Illyrianwitchling
Summary: Theon stepped closer, brushing crimson strands from her face, tucking them safely behind her ear, "Sansa. You kind of have to look at me," his fingers wrapped tenderly over her chin turning her attention to him.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Just A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the The Melting Pot's Tropes and Fandom  
> My prompt was: First Kiss.  
> Grammarly was my beta so all mistakes are my own :).  
> Uploading from my phone isn't the best. So I'll add the cover image later. Anyway, enjoy!  
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160721222@N05/49670604438/in/dateposted-public/)

Sansa waited until she knew everyone in the house was asleep. He promised her they would that evening. Finally, without Robb or her cousin, Jon, being overprotective. She would finally experience her first kiss. Granted Theon wasn't her first choice, she wished it would be Loras or Joffrey back at school. It was the summer and she was with her family on the lake far away from either boy. So her options were limited to Theon and the weird kid down the street, Ramsay. She'd rather die a thousand deaths than ever speak to the Bolton kid. Sansa was a girl of sixteen now and she's waited long enough and Theon was willing. Eighteen and had experience. Besides, he wasn't terrible if she were honest. True, he could be crass, but he was nice to look at. With an easy smirk, his dark wavy locks and eyes a deep blue like ocean waves in a storm. He was humorous and given his family situation a rather easy going guy. Theon made her laugh with his ridiculous jokes. Though he wasn't her first choice, he was far from her last. 

Glancing at her clock she noticed it was ten till midnight and she hadn't heard any noises for the past thirty minutes. She slipped out from under the covers, grabbed a deep blue cardigan pulling her arms into it, before swiping her phone off the nightstand, tiptoeing in the dark to find her bedroom door. Carefully, yet slowly she turned the knob pulling the door open, closing it behind her with a soft click. The entire house was darkened except for the stove light and a soft glow from the tv, she noticed from peering over the banister. Turning her phone on, Sansa swiped to the flashlight option lighting her way. Her feet danced along the hallway floor and down the stairs with the grace of a ballerina. On the first floor, she could see better thanks to the tv still on. She made a mental note to shut it off when she returned. Sansa clicked off the flashlight on her phone, proceeding to the double doors next to the kitchen.

"Sneaking out?" She jumped out of her skin turning to meet her younger sister.

"Arya!" She hissed, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"So you are," Arya spoke with amusement.

"I'm not. I can't sleep so I'm going for a little walk." 

"At midnight?"

"Yes," there was a tense silence between the two sisters, as Arya went over her words. Like she was deciding whether or not to believe Sansa. Until she shrugged walking away, " Whatever you say, Sansa. Just getting some snacks. I've already missed too much of my movie and I could care less where you go," Arya opened a pantry door, grabbing a bag of chips and walking away, "Tell Theon I said hey and he owes me a crossbow lesson," with that Arya disappeared into the darkness of the home, like a shadow in the night. 

Sansa froze, her cheeks she could feel turning as red as her hair. Apart of her wanted to run back into her room and forget all of this. Arya knowing meant she could hold this over her and Sansa hated being used as a pawn. Especially by the likes of her sister. Looking out the sliding door, Sansa could see his shadow in the moonlight. She was damned whether she went back to her room or not. Either one of them wouldn't let her live this down. Deciding Arya would be the worst out of the two, Sansa took a calming breath, opening the door and stepping outside.

As her feet padded over the porch and into the earthen soil, her nerves began to take over. Each step closer to the calming waters was another step towards this kiss. Her stomach twisted and turned into knots, palms sweating, and her heart thundered so loudly within her chest she swore she could hear it. It didn't help the night was eerily quiet. She knew Theon was behind the single tree by the edge of the lake and even he was silent. There wasn't even a breeze. Only the sound of water hitting rocks along the lake bed and her feet stepping on twigs and blades of grass. Originally she thought sneaking out of the house with no shoes was a smart move. Now realizing her feet will be covered in dirt and she would track it, Sansa wasn't so sure. 

Mere feet from the lake, she watched the moonlight shimmer over the ripples of water. The starry night sky reflecting off the surface giving off the appearance of a moving painting. Keeping her gaze focused on the lake steadied her erratic heartbeat. It was happening. This was happening. No brother or cousin to scare a boy away with a watchful eye. There was a soft, yet gentle touch over her shoulder.

"Hey Sans," he spoke above a whisper with a glint of mischief in his eyes. She noticed he quickly shoved his hands into his pockets as he bounced on the balls of his feet. Was he nervous too?

"Hey," She replied, her voice matching his tone," You have crossbow lessons with Arya. She saw me leave," she sputtered out.

"Yeah, I know. She's only reminded me every fucking day. I promise I'm teaching her tomorrow and she won't say a word about this. But we're not here to talk about your sister," Theon stepped away from the aged tree. Just like her, he was in his pajamas. A loose fitted grey shirt and plaid bottoms rolled up past his ankles. His clothes said relax, his face said apprehension. She knew why. This was a big risk for him. If Robb found out Theon kissed his baby sister, well there most likely wouldn't be a living Theon anymore. They both took a step towards each other.

"No. We aren't." She confirmed 

"So," she watched his pink tongue push out running over his lips. Her heart beat faster like it would burst through her chest. She realized her breathing was ragged too and they've only spoken. Was it normal to act this way? "Are you ready? You don't look it. In fact," his eyes trailed over her, "you look like you're going to be sick. It's a kiss, Sansa. We're not fucking. Relax a little."

She was blushing, she could feel it, "Right. Sorry," looking away Sansa hardened her gaze on her fingers, perfectly entwined with each other. 

Theon stepped closer, brushing crimson strands from her face, tucking them safely behind her ear, "Sansa. You kind of have to look at me," his fingers wrapped tenderly over her chin turning her attention to him.

Her lips were parted, their eyes locked onto one another. Sansa's eyes fluttered shut when she felt it. His lips touched her own. Soft, warm, and featherlight at first. Then it shifted, his mouth firmed over Sansa's, as his hands cupped her face, thumbs caressing her cheekbones. Her hands shakily rested on his shirt twisting into the cotton fabric. One of his arms looped around her waist tugging Sansa closer. She enjoyed the way his lips moved expertly with hers, how his tongue pressed hungrily against her mouth. She granted him the access, an unperfected dance of teeth and tongues. Oddly enough, Sansa loved the way his heartbeat matched hers when her palm laid over his chest.

She's read dozen of books, watched films with fairytale kisses, yet nothing prepared her for the feeling of fireworks that shot off inside her. How her insides seemed to melt instantly with his touch. Or the little moans you make from being lost in the moment. She wasn't sure if it was the rush of her first kiss or the rush of how secretive this all was. Sansa discovered she quite enjoyed kissing Theon Greyjoy. She wouldn't mind in the least if they made a habit of late lakeside meetups.


End file.
